


Playlist Confessions

by angelsfalling16



Series: Christmas Ficlets [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Roommates, SnowBaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27907363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsfalling16/pseuds/angelsfalling16
Summary: “You made me a Christmas playlist, but it’s just Mariah Carey’s ‘All I Want for Christmas is you.’ I can’t tell if you’re hitting on me or if it’s just a joke.”
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Christmas Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036812
Comments: 4
Kudos: 115





	Playlist Confessions

**Baz**

This has to be some kind of a joke. Or a mistake. Maybe I wasn’t the intended recipient of this email or its attachment. I look over the email again, searching for any sign that this may have been meant for someone else.

The subject line is blank, and there is only one line of text that comprises the entire email. It simply reads: _I made this for you._

Leave it to Simon Snow to send an email this succinct and uninformative, not so much as addressing the recipient. I click on the attached link and am taken to a playlist entitled, “All I Want for Christmas is You.”

I scroll through the songs and find that it’s just the same song over and over. It isn’t even different covers of the song. It is three whole hours of Mariah Carey’s “All I Want for Christmas is You.”

Why would Simon send this to me?

It’s some strange idea of a joke or an even stranger way of hitting on me or he sent it to me by accident.

It has to be that last option.

Even though we’re being forced to share a dorm room, Simon and I haven’t spoken in a long time.

When we were first roomed together, we fought constantly, day and night, any time we were in there together. I did everything I could to get a new roommate or moved to a different room, but there weren’t any openings anywhere. I was stuck there.

I’m not sure why I couldn’t get along with Simon. I just couldn’t stand the guy or his atrocious personality from the moment we met.

And when I realized that I was developing feelings for the guy, I hated him even more.

I hated that he made me both disgusted and attracted to him. I hated that he had pictures of him and his girlfriend stuck all over the room when I hadn’t even had a real relationship because I’m afraid to be honest about who I am.

The battle I was waging in my head became one that I waged with Simon. We kept getting into verbal and physical altercations pretty much every day. It wasn’t until I got in a lucky punch one day and accidentally sent him flying down the stairs that anyone stepped in to try to stop us. And at that point, the consequences of our actions were serious enough to put an end to the turmoil.

We were told that if we got into another fight with each other, we would be kicked out of the dorm and banned from any student housing and could even face possible expulsion from the school.

That was when Simon and I decided to stop talking to each other and attempt to ignore each other’s presence. We just have to make it through the end of the semester, which is now just two weeks. I’ll find an apartment or something for Spring semester, whatever it takes to get me away from him.

***

I don’t look up when Simon returns to our room later that afternoon. But then he crosses to my side of the room and comes to stand right next to me, making it impossible to ignore him.

I pull an earbud from my ear and sneer up at him, making it clear that I’m not happy about him invading my personal space.

“What are you listening to?” It’s the first thing he has said to me in months, and I realize that I’ve missed the sound of his voice.

“Study music. What’s it to you?” I reply, not an ounce of kindness in my tone.

He shrugs. “Just wondering.”

I study his expression for something, anything, but he only looks genuinely curious.

Still, with the timing of his question, I have to wonder if I was, in fact, the intended recipient of the playlist he sent.

He turns and walks back to his side of the room, leaving me to wonder once again if the playlist was merely a joke or meant to be something more.

I go to my email and bring up the playlist again, hitting play and listening to it, that same Christmas song on repeat as I try to figure out what I should do.

Finally, I get an idea. A truly terrible one.

Opening up a new tab on my laptop, I begin curating a playlist of my own. At first, I try to pick a Christmas song that will say what I want to but quickly abandon that when I think of a different song that will work perfectly.

A few minutes later, I’ve finished making a two-hour long playlist consisting only of Cheap Trick’s “I Want You to Want Me.”

It’s the perfect song.

If Simon meant his playlist as a joke, I’ll easily be able to convince him that I was just doing what he did: picking a song that is okay to listen to once but when listened to on repeat, quickly annoys the listener. And if he meant for the playlist, which is extremely unlikely, then this song perfectly describes how I feel about him.

I quickly compose an email, leaving the subject line and only typing one line of text in the body of it before attaching a link to the playlist.

I hit send then begin quickly packing my study materials into my messenger bag so that I can avoid being there to see his reaction.

As I make my way to the door, I see Simon checking something on his phone, and just before I close the door behind me, I see him pull out a pair of headphones.

Hurrying out of the dorm, I consider going to the campus library, but this close to finals, it’s bound to be packed. I decide to instead head to the coffee shop near the student union instead. With less than an hour until closing, there shouldn’t be too many people there.

***

I have just fallen into a good rhythm with my brit lit essay when the door to the coffee shop is thrown open, letting in a freezing wind that blows throughout the room, and in walks Simon with no jacket and flushed cheeks, looking out of breath as if he ran here.

He glances around the coffee shop, and when his eyes meet mine, his face lights up like he’s just found the thing he’s been searching for his whole life.

He marches over to me, nearly tripping over the leg of a chair in his rush, and without saying a word he holds his hand out to me. I hesitate a moment before warily taking his hand. He pulls me to my feet but still doesn’t say anything.

Simon has never been very good with his words, stuttering and struggling to get out a full sentence, but I wait patiently to see what’s going on in his mind. Is he going to hit me? Laugh in my face?

It turns out that it’s neither. He tugs on my hand, and I stumble into him. He catches me and then crashes his lips into mine.

For a brief moment, I worry about the other patrons, but I decide that I don’t care what they think. All I care about is this moment right here.

I bring my hand up to tangle in his hair and guide him into a gentler kiss, letting him know that it’s okay, that we have time. There’s no need to rush.

He slows and kisses me softly, moving his jaw in a way that nearly has me swooning.

As we kiss, I begin to think that maybe talking was always going to be our downfall. If we hadn’t silenced ourselves, I don’t think we ever would have ended up here. And not talking is so much better, especially when there are so much better things we can do with our mouths.

Simon doesn’t have to say a word to tell me how he feels or what he wants. He’s always been better with actions, and right now they’re telling me that what he wants is me.

I reciprocate in a way that tells him I want him too and that I care deeply about him and want this to last.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
